


Klance smut

by curl-e (curl)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curl/pseuds/curl-e
Summary: With his new Galra senses, Keith feels more drawn to Lance than ever before. Luckily, Lance feels the same way.





	Klance smut

**Author's Note:**

> yeah

Keith's thoughts started to wander when he looked down at his purple hands. Not too long ago, on a mission on a Galra ship, unexpected exposure to large amounts of quintessence had awakened something in him. His Galra half, seemingly dormant all his life, had began to surface. He had grown taller, his eyes had turned yellow, his teeth had become pointier and his ears much bigger, much less human. Had he not met the Blade of Marmora he probably would have felt like a monster.

Aside from his new body, he also had to adjust to his heightened senses. The better nightsight was useful, as was his stronger hearing, but the most difficult to get used to was all the different smells he didn't even know were there before. 

Staring at his bowl of goo, he tried to sort through all the smells he could detect. He was able to assign distinct smells to the other paladins, as well as Allura and Coran, but the strongest one was definitely Lance's. Not in an unpleasant way, though.   
In fact, Keith was taking deeper breaths through his nose to smell Lance even more, and he was tempted to follow it to get closer to the source - across the table, where Lance was sitting.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Shiro commented on the fact that he had barely touched his food.

As the days went by, dealing with the changes became easier. He slowly learned to tune out irrelevant input and his ears stopped twitching at every little sound. However, Lances scent didn't seem to blend in with the rest.   
When Lance was in the same room, Keith was painfully aware of his desire to be close to him. Every time he felt warmth building up in his belly, making him flustered, and he desperately hoped nobody saw through him trying to act normal.

Some nights, when he pleasured himself, he tried not to think about Lance, hoping to somehow get him out of his mind. Other nights, he couldn't help but indulge in his fantasies, trying to imagine what it would be like to sleep with Lance, but it only left him longing for more.

Keith was walking past Lance's room on his way to his own when the door slid open and he was hit by a wave of Lance's scent.  
“Funny I should run into you here”, Lance said with a sarcastic undertone.  
For a moment, Keith debated whether he should just leave so as not to be near Lance longer than he needed to, but instead he turned to face him.  
“My room is-”  
“Yeah, yeah, bla bla,” Lance cut him off. “I know you've been avoiding me.”  
Keith was caught off guard by the accusation and he didn't know how to respond, especially because it was true.  
Lance didn't wait long for an answer. “Look, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but I thought we were.. cool? Did I do something?”  
“No! No,” Keith replied without missing a beat. “It's just that this whole.. being Galra thing got me kinda messed up.” Technically, that wasn't a lie.  
“Aha,” Lance responded, but he didn't seem convinced.  
Keith felt his chest tighten as his eyes jumped to different spots in Lance's face. When he caught himself taking deeper breaths, he said, “Didn't you mean to go somewhere? You didn't open the door on the off-chance I'd walk by, did you?”  
Offended, Lance drew his brows together. “Are you trying to get rid of me?”  
“No!”   
“Dude, just tell me if something's up!” Lance looked to the side, crossing his arms. “I thought we were, like, a team.”  
Keith closed his eyes for a moment, trying to figure out if he was really about to admit his embarrassing feelings to Lance. “Promise me not to freak out?”  
Lance looked back at him, shrugging one shoulder. “Sure.”  
His scent was fogging up Keith's mind, making it all the harder for him to find the right words.  
“Okay, so, you know how, ever since I.. changed, I can smell everything better? Like, everything.”  
“Yeah, so?”, Lance replied, prompting Keith to go on.  
Keith took a deep breath. “And your smell is... it's really good.” He was looking anywhere but Lance. “It's, uhm.. it's turning me on. And it's driving me crazy. So, yeah, I've been avoiding you.”

Lance was looking at him with wide eyes and it took him a few moments to respond. “When you say 'it turns you on', that means-”  
“It means exactly what it sounds like,” Keith said, maybe a little too harshly. “Just forget I said anything. I'm sure it'll go away eventually.” That was a lie, of course. His desire to be with Lance hadn't grown weaker in the slightest, and he was sure it wasn't going to anytime soon. He just wanted to get away from this awkward situation.  
“You wanna have sex with me?”, Lance asked, ignoring Keith's last words.  
Keith sighed. “Please don't rub it in, it's-”  
“No, no. I was asking you.” Lanc repeated himself more slowly, “Do you want to have sex with me? I'm up for it.”  
There was a moment of silence and Keith looked at him in surprise. “Are you serious?”  
“Yes,” Lance replied. “God, yes. I mean, you were hot before, don't get me wrong, but holy shit.”  
Keith swallowed dryly and all he could get out was, “Yeah.”  
Lance's face lit up. “Great.” He took a few steps towards Keith and reached out to take his hand.  
Keith let Lance pull him towards his room, not fully grasping how the situation had turned out this way. “I should tell you, I, uh, I'm pretty big.”  
“Are you trying to brag?”  
“No, I just, I don't wanna hurt you.”  
Lance smirked and put his other hand on the side of Keith's head. “Don't worry, I'm used to it.”  
“Wh- how?”  
With a wink, Lance replied, “I'll show you some other time.”

When the door shut, Lance closed the gab between them, tilted his chin upwards and pressed his lips onto Keith's.   
Keith's knees almost gave in, he was practically melting into the kiss. He put his hands on Lance's hips to pull him closer and Lance gave a surprised hum when he felt Keith's already hard cock against his crotch.  
They separated with a smack and Lance had a smirk on his face.  
“I can't take it anymore,” Keith said, drunk with excitement. “I want you so bad.”  
Not needing to be asked twice, Lance pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside carelessly. “Likewise,” he replied and kissed Keith again.  
Between kisses, Keith took off his shirt as well and pressed himself against Lance, desperate for contact.  
Lance only brought space between them only to undo Keith's pants and shove his hand inside. He stroked Keith's cock through the fabric of his underwear and let out a chuckle. “Wow, you weren't kidding.”

They both took off their pants, barely able to keep their hands off each other as they stumbled over to the bed.  
Keith ran his hands over Lance's chest as he crawled on top of him, leaving a trail of kisses up to his neck.  
He reached down with one hand, grazing over Lance's inner thigh. Lance's legs spread almost automatically, inviting Keith to touch him wherever he wanted.  
Keith, however, stopped in his motion and looked at Lance. “Please tell me you have some kind of lube.”  
Lance smirked and freed himself from under Keith to reach under his bed and rummage for a small bottle of what suspiciously looked like regular lube.  
“What is that?”  
Lance only shrugged and said, “We can't be picky in space. You don't want to know what's in my moisturizer either, trust me.”  
Under different circumstances, Keith might have pushed for an answer, but in that moment he was way too eager to get on with it to care.

Keith squirted some of it onto his fingers and started caressing Lance's entrance before slowly pushing a finger inside.  
Lance threw his head back and sighed as Keith started moving his finger in and out slowly.  
With his other hand, Keith gently stroked Lance's thigh, up his hip, over his cock and balls, and watched as Lance turned into putty under him.  
Gradually adding more fingers, Keith tried to prepare Lance as good as possible, but he soon grew impatient, his own cock twitching with arousal.  
Lance seemed to be lost in the sensation, having his eyes closed and letting out soft moans every now and then, but he looked up when Keith retracted his fingers.  
“Are you ready?”, Keith asked in a low voice and Lance nodded in response.  
Keith grabbed the lube again to slick up his cock while Lance adjusted his position slightly and pulled his knees up even farther.

“I can't believe this is happening,” Lance got out between deep breaths as Keith ran his tip up and down his hole before lining it up to enter. “You have no idea how much I've wanted this.”  
“I think I can imagine,” Keith responded, his voice almost giving out.  
Slowly, he started pushing his cock inside and Lance curled his fingers into the bedsheet, a moan getting stuck in his throat.  
Keith leaned over Lance as he entered fully and remained still for a few moments, trying not to get overwhelmed by the sensation.  
“Is it okay?”, Keith mumbled when Lance's breath remained irregular.  
Lance chuckled lightly and smiled at him. “Yes,” he whispered and lifted his head to kiss Keith.  
Keith's hips practically started moving on their own while he pushed his tongue into Lance's mouth.  
Lance moaned into the kiss, then broke away to get some air. “Fuck,” he sighed as his eyes fell shut again.  
Keith buried his face in the crook of Lance's neck and found a slow rhythm, trying to give Lance time to adjust before he would pick up the pace.  
“Keith,” Lance moaned, and it almost drove Keith insane. “Don't hold back, okay? Be-” Lance interrupted himself with another moan. “Be as rough as you want.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Please.” Lance's voice had taken on an impatient tone. “Fuck me hard.”

Keith started going faster, pushing into Lance with more force. His own low grunts were completely outmatched by Lance's progressively louder moans and Keith couldn't get enough of it. He revelled in the fact that Lance was responding like this to the pleasure he was giving him.

Keith interrupted his movements to sit up. He grabbed Lance's thighs to pull him up a bit in order to thrust into him even harder.   
Lance's cock was rock solid, leaking precum onto his stomach, but Keith needed both hands to hold Lance in this position. Lance had no apparent intention to touch himself either, letting himself get fucked relentlessly, fingers still clawing at the bedsheet.  
“Harder,” Lance managed to get out between loud moans. “I'm close.”  
“Me too,” Keith replied, going as fast as he could, desperate to reach his climax.  
“Cum inside me,” Lance begged. “Fill me up.”  
Lance was practically screaming when he came. His dick shot strings of cum onto his stomach without ever being touched.  
Lance's body convulsing tipped Keith over the edge as well. He kept thrusting into Lance, drawing out his orgasm as long as possible, before he collapsed on top of him, his cock still inside.

For a while they remained like that, trying to catch their breaths. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith, burying one hand in his hair.  
“Oh my fucking god,” Lance said, still panting. “I don't think I ever came this hard before.”  
Keith wanted to respond, but his mind was completely empty.

Lance let out a soft moan when Keith let his dick slide out, giving way for some cum to seep out as well, and he slowly closed his legs.  
Keith lay down next to him, head falling to the side to look at Lance.  
Lance was lazily stroking up and down his cock a few times before grabbing the blanket to wipe the cum off his stomach. He rolled to the side to face Keith and let out a content sigh. “Please tell me this was only the first of many times,” he mumbled as he grazed his fingers over Keith's chest.  
“It was even better than I imagined.” Keith watched Lance's face closely, exhausted but beautiful as ever. “I wish I had known sooner how into this you are.”  
Lance was following the motions of his hand with his eyes absent-mindedly. “Into what?”  
“This.” Keith gestured to himself. “The alien thing.”  
Lance smirked. “I was already into you. The alien thing is just a bonus.”  
Keith smiled and leaned forward to give Lance a gentle kiss.  
Lance brought up his hand to brush hair out of Keith's face. “Do you think I was too loud?”  
“I liked it,” Keith replied, kissing him again.  
Lance grinned. “No, I mean, I might have to be more quiet next time if no one can look us in the eyes during breakfast tomorrow.”


End file.
